Dreaming of You
by Morality Sucks
Summary: Ema has a compromising dream involving Klavier, making her work environment even less desirable than before.Klavier/Ema Please R/R
1. Chapter 1

I am NOT a perv. This is as bad as the story is going to get, I promise. From this point on, it's just...funneh. Yeeaahh, funneh. And this is just like, a prologue. The rest of the chapters will prolly be longer. And also, I'm aware that the writing in this chapter isn't very good, but I kind of did it on purpose cuz it's like, a dream, which I figure is disjointed just like this bit of writing. If that makes ANY sense. Disclaimer: I don't own any publicly recognizable characters, dialog or plot. And I'm not perv :P

* * *

Ema felt the edge of her desk dig into the small of her back. She splayed her hands across the bare chest of the man in front of her. Smiling, the man placed his big hands on her hips and gently lifted her up to seat her on the desk. Standing in between her legs, he ran his hands up her sides, tantalizingly skating over sensitive skin. He finished with bringing his hands to her back, pulling her to him. Ema moaned slightly, pressing her thighs against his sides and bringing her hands up also, settling them against either side of his defined jaw.

The man pressed his mouth against hers, kissing her passionately. He angled his head to the side, forcing her lips open and caressing her tongue with his. Moaning against his mouth, Ema fisted her hands into his long, platinum blonde hair and pressed against him eagerly.

He broke the kiss and turned slightly, putting his mouth right against her ear. "Du hast mich, meine fraulien detektive." He whispered in his deep, seductive voice, his hot breath against her neck causing Ema to shiver.

She felt his cool, hard necklace dig into her breast bone, making her gasp quietly. Grabbing the necklace, she forced him back slightly, allowing her to stare into his icy, blue eyes. "I want you Klavier Gavin." She said in a husky voice. He chuckled and Ema tugged hard on his necklace, forcing his mouth back to hers. She pressed against him again, desperate for his hands to be on her.

XXXXX

Detective Ema Sky sat bolt up right in her twin size bed, sweat pouring down her face and the sheets tangled around her. She stared with wide eyes around the high ceiling of her empty loft apartment. She brought one hand up to her mouth. "Oh. My. _God_."


	2. Chapter 2

So here's the second chapter. It's kinda funny I guess. I felt the need to embrace Klavier's German side, so I threw in a few terms. I put a translation for all the German at the bottom.

* * *

Ema sat slumped over her desk, clasping her Styrofoam coffee cup with both hands in an attempt to bring feeling back to her numb fingers. It was a cold, half frozen winter morning and she'd just finished the two mile walk to her work. Since the white lab coat she habitually wore was the only jacket she was currently in possession of, it was a miracle she hadn't developed hypothermia.

She could've ridden the bus, but the walk was good for helping her focus on other things not dream related.

She stared at her blinking computer screen, waiting for it to boot up completely, and slowly her mind drifted back to her dream.

Worst. Dream. Ever.

Having dreams like that of your boss, probably not good. Having dreams like that about your boss who is the most annoying, most selfish, most glimmerous, most _foppish _person ever, definitely not good.

She hated him. That was for sure. No doubt about that one. But why on _earth _was she having dreams like that about him?

Thinking about it made her embarrassed all over again. If she could somehow blame the dream on him, it wouldn't be so bad, but it obviously wasn't his fault.

Damn him!

Ema tried to reason with herself. Maybe it hadn't even been him in her dream. Yeah! There are plenty of other muscular, blonde guys out there that she could've been dreaming about! That had to be it.

But there was that necklace…and the way he'd called her—

"Fraulein Detektiv?"

"Ahh!" Ema jumped in her seat, spilling her coffee on the desk.

Klavier chuckled behind her. "Easy there Fraulein. I didn't mean to scare you."

"What are you doing in my office?" Ema demanded, trying to mop up the spilled mocha.

"I'm your boss, ja? Which means I'm allowed to be in your office whenever I want."

Ema huffed out an angry breath. "That's so childish! You only came into my office because you _can?_"

"Maybe I just came in to see you."

Ema froze, not turning around.

After a few seconds, she heard Klavier move behind her. "Er, I was only joking Fraulein."

"I know that!" Ema snapped, throwing down the coffee soaked napkins she'd been gripping in her hand.

"Not that your brightly smiling face doesn't continually bring me joy, sonnenschein, but I am in here for another reason." Klavier's voice came from directly behind her chair.

Ema frowned. "What does that mean?"

"What does what mean?"

"Sonnen...Sannen….never mind! Just get to the point! What do you want?"

"Ach, you're in a worse mood than normal."

"I am really busy right now Gavin, just tell me what you want and leave me alone!"

Klavier leaned over her, pressing his chest against the top of her head. He reached out a tanned hand and jiggled the computer mouse, expelling the screensaver to show her blank desktop. "Yes, it does appear that you're rather busy." He said with a smirk.

Ema didn't hear what he was saying, however. When he'd leaned over her, his huge, gaudy necklace sporting his last initial had fallen forward, dangling directly in front of her face. She stared at it as it swung back and forth, reminded strongly of her recent dream. She felt her cheeks redden.

She heard Klavier laugh. "Cute blush, ja?"

She angled her head up, meeting Klavier's icy blue eyes and seeing his broad smile framed with his platinum hair. Clenching her teeth, Ema spun her chair around and shoved Klavier back from her, glaring angrily at him. "Haven't you ever heard of personal space?"

Laughing, Klavier folded his arms. "Tell me liebe, do I really look like a personal space kind of guy?"

Ema took a second to think that over. Indeed, with his black jeans, combat boots, purple jacket and chains, he didn't look much like a personal space kind of guy. And that just made her madder. "What the hell does that mean?" Ema growled, once again picking up on the foreign word.

"I believe it was a subtle suggestion that I don't normally take peoples personal space into consideration. But I suppose you're free to take from it what you want."

"That's not what I meant! I meant the German word you used!"

"Liebe?" Klavier asked.

"Yeah! What does that mean?"

Klavier was quiet for a second. "It means detective."

Ema frowned. "But if that means detective, why are you always calling me detektiv?"

Klavier scoffed. "It's just a slip of my accent. Don't you know anything? Germans always pronounce hard c's as k's."

"Oh. Well stop saying German things! We aren't in Germany, Gavin!"

Klavier rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it."

Ema glared even harder at him. "Would you just do what you came in here for?"

Klavier grinned. "Ja, I suppose it is time to get down to business. There was a murder last night. A Kitaki henchmen was found dead on Kitagi turf. I'm on the case, and since you are my own personal libeling detektiv, so're you. Grab your stuff, you're coming with me."

Ema felt the color drain from her face. "I-I can't. I have to work on my report for that drug bust last week. I'm way to busy."

Grinning, Klavier ran a hand through his blonde bangs. "We already went through this, I'm your boss. I'm in charge. I tell you what to do, and you do it. That means you get your bag of mail order forensic kits and come with me."

"They are not mail order!" Ema defended.

"Really? Let's check that." Suddenly, Ema's shoulder bag that had been hanging on the armrest of her chair was in Klavier's hands, and he was rifling through it.

"What-? No! Put that down!" Ema jumped up, diving for the bag.

Klavier turned his back to her, obviously enjoying the game. "Hmm, fingerprint powder with a postmark, footprint plaster, also with a postmark, my hypothesis is proving to be true. A notebook, those _nasty _snacks you eat, tampons, cell phone, sunglasses..Oh mein gott! Look at this!"

Ema's eyes widened in horror. Had Klavier Gavin just announced 'tampons' in reference to the contents of her bag? This was not happening. And what was he holding up now? "No! No! That's not mine! It's in there for-for…it's not mine!"

Klavier spun the square case he was holding around, examining the back. "_Thirteen years hard time for love._ That's my favorite, you know. Look here! I signed this album! When did I sign this detektiv? I don't remember you asking for my autograph."

"I didn't!" Ema felt her entire face turn red. "I would never listen to the crap! It's for my nephew! The kid loves you guys!"

Klavier chuckled. "Who doesn't? But you didn't answer my question. When did I sign this?"

"It's none of your business! Give me my bag back!"

"I'm not done. I haven't found the birth control yet."

Ema made another lunge for her bag, but again, he turned his back to her. "Ah, ah, ah! I said I'm not done yet."

"Give it back!"

"No."

Ema tried to side step him, but he successfully managed to keep his back to her, laughing the entire time. Ema threw her arms around his waist, attempting to get the bag. As she did this, Klavier stopped moving and turned his head back to look at her.

Ema froze too. She stared up at him. He cocked an eyebrow, smiling down at her suggestively. "Well well, du hast mich, Fraulein derektiv."

Ema jumped back like she'd been electrocuted. Her face was bright red. "What does that _mean!_?" She snapped, shocked that he'd just uttered the same words he'd said in her dream.

"Why don't you come and try to take advantage of me again? Maybe I'll tell you what it means."

Ema curled her hands into fists, putting them at her sides. "Give me the damn bag back Gavin." She said in a low voice, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Klavier chuckled. "Are you going to come with me to the crime scene without complaint?"

"Give me the bag back."

"You're going to come?"

"Yes! Just give me my bag back!"

Klavier grinned. He handed her the bag, patting her on the head. "Good girl. And for future reference, you don't have to fake my autograph, I'd be more than happy to sign _anything _you want. Anything."

Ema stormed out of her office, leaving Klavier standing there laughing.

Detektiv: Detective

Sonnenschein: Sunshine

Liebe: Love (Used as a term of endearment)

Liebling: Darling

Du hast mich: You have me


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three! I like this one more than the others, I think, just because Klavier is so awesomely juvenile. This is the funneh I keep promising! German translation is at the bottom again. Hope you like it!

* * *

Ema stood on the curb, staring down at the huge, purple motorcycle. She folded her arms. "No."

"Now, now Fraulein. Don't be like that. Just hop on." Said the blonde prosecutor straddling the bike confidently.

"No."

Klavier frowned. "It's not that bad. It's only a little ways, detektiv."

"No. I'm not going to."

"Come on! It won't be that bad."

"No." Ema turned on her heal, her coat flapping around her, and began to walk away.

Klavier scrambled up from his bike. Two steps of his long legs and he'd caught up with her. He grabbed her shoulders and steered her back to the bike. "Don't be like that! If you suffer through this ride, I'll give you a dollar raise."

Ema sat on the back of the bike, frowning. "You can't do that."

Klavier scoffed. "I'm Klavier Gavin. I can do anything I want."

Ema's eyebrows pulled down even farther. "Classic Gavin right there."

"I am rather classy, aren't I?" Klavier said, smirking.

"You are so pompous. Sometimes I just can't believe—Are the treads on your tires in the shape of G's?!" Ema asked in disbelief.

"Same with the treads on my boots! I found this Swedish company that does it for a pretty penny." He sat down in front of her, throwing back the kickstand and handing Ema a glossy black helmet. He chuckled as she struggled to put it on. "The things I can get girls to do for a dollar."

"Gavin! You can't say things like that!" Ema said, her voice echoing from in her helmet.

"I just did. Now. You have to take your hands like _this," _Klavier grabbed both her wrists and placed her hands around his waist. "And now, the best part, be sure to squeeze your legs tight around my sides like _this_. You don't want to fall—whoa, hey!"

As Klavier had put a hand on her leg, pulling it in, Ema had jumped up suddenly, almost tipping the bike over. Klavier struggled to maintain his balance and keep his precious bike from hitting the ground.

"No!" Ema repeated, ripping off the helmet and throwing it at him with vehemence. "Keep your dollar!" She began walking down the street.

After deftly snagging the projectile helmet out of the air and hanging it on the handlebars, Klavier followed her, a wide grin on his face. "Achtung! I was only kidding! It was a joke! I'm not really going to insist you ride on my motorcycle with me, although normally the Frauleins would be paying _me _for a ride."

"You are a bad person! Just go jump on your early midlife crisis mobile and I'll meet you at the crime scene!"

Walking next to her, Klavier stuck his hands in his pockets, smiling broadly. "Midlife crisis mobile. I like it! But it would be hard to meet me at the crime scene, considering the fact that you are walking the wrong way."

Still incredibly angry, Ema flipped around, storming off in the opposite direction, causing Klavier to laugh even harder.

"You're blushing again! Sehr Nett!"

"What does that _mean_?!"

Klavier pulled back his bangs, smiling. "I guess you'll never know, well you?"

Ema ground her teeth, deciding to ignore him.

"It's a beautiful day for a walk." Klavier said.

Ema reached into her bag and jerked out her snackoos, munching them angrily.

"Ah, the snackoos. The sign that the Fraulein has gone none responsive."

_Munch munch munch._

"Ach, that's okay. I know how to keep up a one sided conversation."

_Munch munch munch._

"So Fraulein, what do you think of your new, stunningly handsome boss?" Klavier then began speaking in a high voice with a bad American accent. "Oh, prosecutor Gavin is _so _hot! O! M! G! I just go weak in the knees every time he's around!"

_Munch munch munch!_

"Ah, yes, that's perfectly understandable. Who doesn't? He is incredibly good looking. All the girls have that reaction. And a lot of the boys too, but we won't talk about that."

_Munchmunchmunch!_

"Oh yes! It's just so hard to not feel that way about that genius rock star!" Klavier said in the high voice.

_Munchmunchmunchmunch!!_

He went on impersonating Ema, obviously enjoying himself. "He's just so _cute_! In fact, I had a very _interesting _dream about him last night!"

_Munch…munch…_

"Oh really now! What kind of dream Fraulein?"

_Munch…._

Klavier did his best girly giggle. "Oh, well I just don't think it's appropriate to bring up in such company—ouch!" Klavier dropped the voice as Ema chucked a handful of snackoos at his face. "Hey now! That hurts! Those things are _solid!_"

"Good! Stop being so childish!" Ema growled, feeling her face, somehow, go even brighter. She began walking faster in an attempt to pass Klavier, but he was a lot taller and easily matched her stride.

"Nein. Stop being so mature, liebe."

"And, god damn it, stop saying things!" Ema said, obviously referring to his use of German.

Nodding, Klavier turned an imaginary key in the center of his lips and mimicked tossing it over his shoulder.

"If you can talk like a grown man now, will you tell me about this case? I hate walking into a crime scene blind."

Klavier began mumbling, moving his jaw like he was saying things, but keeping his lips closed. He began gesticulating with his hands animatedly, as if to emphasize his unintelligible story.

Ema stared at him for a second, then covered her eyes with her hand. She tried walking even faster.

Klavier began laughing. "It's just so easy with you Fraulein! I'm sorry! You have to admit, it was a little funny."

"Maybe if I were in second grade, it would be funny."

"So you admit that at one point in your life, you _did _have a sense of humor? Fascinating!"

Ema scoffed. "I do have a sense of humor Gavin, it's just not as childish as yours."

"Ah yes, I bet. One of those refined humor people. I, of course, would not understand the finer points of sophisticated humor. I could not even pass high school I was so childish, you know. And now, I'm a complete failure at life. Ach! Woe is me! If only I'd had the foresight to be more refined! I would not be all but broke, working a dead end job as a police detective and living in a dumpy loft apartment."

Ema flicked her hair back loftily. "I'd much prefer it to living in a foreign country with no friends, other than fake fans and mooching band members, pretending to be the most cock sure and confident jack ass this side of the pond, and spending my time harassing someone who can't _stand _me."

Klavier was quiet, as was Ema.

"Ouch." Klavier finally said, breaking the silence. "You really found the belt and got below it on that one. Eindrucksvoll, Fraulein."

Ema glared at the sidewalk ahead of her, expecting more snarky (That's right, it's a word. Google that shit!) comments. When none came, she glanced sideways at the rock star. Klavier was looking thoughtfully into the distance, no trace of his usual smirk. She attempted to glare at him, but failed. Sighing, Ema tapped him on the shoulder, getting his attention. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for and completely inappropriate."

He stared down at her, and then smiled again. "Hey, detektiv, do you want to hear a joke?"

"Um, sure."

"Knock knock."

"A _knock knock _joke? Are you seri—"

"Knock knock!"

Ema sighed theatrically. "Alright, fine. But only because I feel bad about that comment earlier—"

"Knock knock!"

"Who's there?" Ema asked, rolling her eyes.

"Completely Inappropriate."

"Uh, Completely Inappropriate wh—"

"Sexy vest Fraulein!" Klavier interrupted, grabbing both sides of her green vest and pulling her around and against him, laughing.

Ema shoved back, frowning deeply. "Screw you Gavin." She said, marching off.

Klavier chuckled happily. "Only in your dreams Fraulein."

Ema turned around to stare at him. She dropped the bag of snackoos she was holding.

"Ach, I'll get them." Klavier said, bending over to snag the bag of the ground. He stood back up, examining the list nutrition facts on the back. "Oh mein gott! How can you eat these? These are going to do…hell…to…your…Fraulein?" Klavier looked around in confusion, not seeing the disappearing detective anywhere. "Uh, detektiv Skye? I was only joking Fraulein!" He looked around some more, frowning. Examining the bag of snackoos he now held, he reached in and grabbed one, popping it in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. He grimaced at the taste, struggling to not spit it out. "Well _I_ thought it was funny. Ich wiess nicht, I guess."

Sehr Nett: Very cute/adorable (Like a little girl)

Nein: No

Liebe: Love

Eindrucksvoll: Impressive/Bravo

Ich wiess nicht: I know nothing

Achtung: Attention


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the fourth chapter. It's not as good as the last two, but it's not horrible. I promise it's going to pick up in the next chapter. There's only a little bit of German in this one, and the translation is at the bottom again. Enjoy

* * *

Ema leaned out of the taxi window, peering warily in each direction. Once she decided the coast was clear, she clambered out of the cab and waved it off, sparing a moment to stare after it, keenly aware that the driver now held the last of her food money in his greedy paw. Looked like it was going to be instant noodles until pay day. Oh well.

She'd inferred correctly where the murder had taken place, the small park set back from the road that was known as strictly Kitagi territory. She now walked across the grass, shivering slightly in the breeze. It was not nearly as cold as it had been earlier in the morning, but Ema still wished she had a coat. Well, more of a coat anyway.

She bee lined for the cluster of cops in the far corner of the park. The air buzzed with the activity common to crime scenes, and Ema couldn't help but feel slightly comforted by the familiar atmosphere. The very sight of the bright yellow tape that marked the scene brought her confidence; this was her element. Investigating and detective work was what she did, and she did it good. It wasn't forensic science, and didn't bring her joy like that did, but it was a close second.

In fact, the self assurance she gained from being hard at work on investigation was Ema's main reason for ditching the jerk when she had. She was positive that if she could beat him here, and get settled in her work environment, when he _did _show up, she would be able to cope with his _stupid _stupidity. And if he showed up while she was dashing around 'working', than brushing him off would be a breeze.

At the thought of her genius plan, Ema allowed a small smile to creep across her face, brightening up for the first time all morning. Stepping over the yellow tape, she pushed through two officers and surveyed the scene.

Ema immediately lost her smile. She actually cringed slightly at the sight, it was far more gruesome than she had expected. There was a great amount of blood, enough to be referred to as a 'pool' of blood. The body lay spread eagle, with its' limbs bent at unnatural angles, obviously broken. She furrowed her eyebrows, thinking there was something wrong. With disgust, she realized the body lacked a head. As well as hands. And no feet, either.

Swallowing, Ema put one hand on her hip and began to bark out orders. "Johnson! Get me—"

"A body bag for this man. How long has he been sitting out in the sun? Get him out of here. Wait, why in hell isn't the body traced out yet? What do I pay you people for? Tape it out, _then_ bag him. And hurry. Paramedics! Get a gurney over here. I trust the photographer got pictures of the body already? Seriously? What were you all waiting for? Never mind, just take care of it. Did any of you have the forethought to check for footprints before you all went tromping around by the body? Of course you didn't. _Scheiße._ Where did that…Detektiv!" Klavier stopped directly in front of Ema, smiling down at her. "I thought I'd lost you for good!"

Ema stared up at him, shocked by his immediate change of moods. He'd gone from snapping at his underlings to smiling sincerely. How annoying.

"Where did you disappear to, Fraulein? You were there and then, poof, you were gone."

"Um, well, I saw one of my friends and I just ducked into the shop to talk to them." Ema said, rubbing her arm and making a point to look everywhere but at him.

"Oh, a friend. I see. Well don't I feel rejected. You left me without even saying goodbye. I believe you Americans call that ditching."

"Um, well, I-I didn't mean to ditch you." Ema stuttered, actually feeling bad. "I just, uh, I was planning on catching up with you, but, uh…"

Klavier raised his eyebrows in amusement. "You were planning on catching up? I suppose that's plausible. You did leave those awful snacks with me."

The mention of her snacks immediately erased all traces of guilt. Clenching her teeth, Ema glowered up at him. "Where are my snackoos? You didn't _eat _them, did you?"

Klavier frowned. "I tried one, but I about lost my lunch when I did."

"Alright, then give 'em back. Those are fifteen bucks a bag."

"Oh, well I gave them to this hungry looking fellow back there somewhere. So I need your help looking for—"

"You gave my snackoos to a _bum_?" Ema asked in horror.

"He probably would have been better off with the fifteen dollars, but yes. I fed the homeless.I'm a good person. Don't most Frauleins find charity in men attractive?"

"You fed the homeless with _my _snackoos! He'll probably just sell them and buy beer! Buy beer with my snackoo money!"

Klavier chuckled. "I would love to see the pawn shop that will pay a homeless person for an open bag of chips. But even if he could sell them, don't you think maybe you should have some faith in people?"

"I don't care about faith in hobos! Those snackoos were _mine_!"

"And now they're his. See how that works?"

Ema glared at him. "You just gave those away to make me mad." She declared.

"No, actually, I didn't. I honestly gave those to him because I felt bad. He looked hungry, just like I said." Then his smile widened. "You being angry was just an added bonus. Reward for my good deed."

"Gavin, you…. you know what? I don't even care. Just get out of my way so I can get to work." She attempted to step around him.

Klavier stuck out an arm and stopped her, turning her around. He put his arm around her shoulder and began walking in the other direction, with her in tow. "Listen Detektiv. I need all the cooperation I can get from you on this one."

Ema made a move to jerk away, feeling incredibly uncomfortable by her boss's closeness, but Klavier pulled her back and kept talking. "I'm actually going to ask you to use your not-mail-order-but-still-has-mailing-postmarks-all-over-them forensic _things _to check for clues."

At this, Ema stopped in her tracks. She regarded him with narrowed eyes "Wait. I actually have the okay to use my own stuff? Is that what you're saying?"

Klavier smiled. "Yes. That is what I'm saying."

"But why? Normally the only way I get to use my expertise is behind your back."

"And how I appreciate your subordinance. But that's aside the point."

"Beside the point." Ema said.

"Uh, what?"

"You said 'aside the point'. It's 'beside the point."

Klavier was quiet for a second. "Anyway. I want you to get anything you can before the forensic team gets here."

"Really? Before they get here?" Ema asked, her eyes lighting up.

Nodding, Klavier began walking, pulling her along again. "Yes. Let's see what you can dig up."

"Wait. Why are you letting me?"

Klavier frowned slightly. "Fraulein, there is something very wrong with this scene, don't you think?" He said, stopping and turning her back towards the subject of their conversation.

Ema rolled her eyes. "Yeah, there's no head."

"That was blunt. Very delicate and lady like. And yes, it is missing a head. But don't you think the lack of a head and all the extremities on the body is an indicator of something else?"

Ema frowned. "It's odd, that's for sure."

"No. It's more than odd. Have you ever been involved in one of these gangster hits Fraulein?"

Ema huffed out a breath, blowing back her bangs. "Of course. I've been on a ton of them."

"And they're always execution style. One shot in the back of the head normally. So I would infer from this body—"

"That it wasn't a hit." Ema said in realization.

"Very good. And if this is some sadistic murderer, I want to know everything you can find as soon as possible. The forensic team takes weeks, but you my, schön Detektiv, are much faster."

Ema smirked. "That's true. Much faster."

"Exactly. Good for a quickie." Klavier grinned, reaching out and lightly squeezing her shoulder.

Ema shivered at his touch. Smile gone, she shoved the prosecutor back. "You need to grow up." She said angrily.

Klavier raised one eyebrow. "I need to grow up? Liebe, I'm not the one who responds so violently to simple teasing."

Ema scoffed. "I do not react violen—"

_Tonk_

Ema blinked as the solitary snackoo hit her square in the forehead, falling to land in her open hand.

Klavier chuckled, putting his hands back in his pocket. "Yes you do." He turned to walk off.

"Wait, what? Where'd you get that?!" Ema demanded.

"I saved the last one just for that Fraulein." Klavier said over his shoulder.

Ema stood there, fuming. She crushed the snackoo in her hand, then thought better of it and tossed the crumbs into her mouth, chewing angrily. "A bum. Why would he give them to a bum?! Damn Glimmerous fop!"

Scheiße: Shit

Leibe: Love (term of endearment)

schön: Beautiful.


	5. Chapter 5

Hooray! An update! Here's chapter...5? Yeah, 5. This one is a little bit longer than the others, I was planning on making it even longer but stupid, annoying things got in the way. Stupid things that don't involve lawyer games AT ALL. Like girls camp. Camp with NO boys...only girls. The purpose is defeated...ANYWAY, German translation at the bottom 'n stuff. Hope you like it!

* * *

Ema bit her bottom lip slightly, frowning in concentration. After carefully scanning the surrounding area, she had discovered a crudely fashioned knife buried in the ground that the officers on sight had missed and was now attempting to jockey it into a plastic evidence bag. She lacked a pair of gloves, but with the crafty use of one elbow, a napkin, a pilfered pin and good aim, she managed to get it in untainted.

She stood up, smiling triumphantly down at the contained evidence in her hands.

"Achtung! That was impressive evidence juggling."

Ema jumped, almost dropping her precious knife. She whipped around to glare directly at the tan triangle of skin revealed buy the unbuttoned top of Klavier Gavin's black dress shirt. The slight trace of tendons visible held promises of the muscular chest and well toned upper body that Ema was now quite vividly imagining.

The instant she realized what she was staring at and whatshe was _imagining_, Ema threw her eyes up to Klavier's face, having to literally crane her neck to do so. The instant she realized she was standing less than five inches away from him with her head turned up and staring right into his icy blue eyes, she lurched ungracefully back four steps and blushed, clutching her knife.

Klavier seemed either unaware of her plight or willing to ignore it. He smiled easily at her. "Like I said, that was very impressive. Although, I do believe simply turning the bag inside out, grabbing the knife and then reversing the bag would've been much more practical. But far be it for me to criticize you."

The backhand compliment brought her sharply out of her embarrassed stupor. But the second she opened her mouth to snap at him, Klavier interrupted her with a loud laugh.

"Ach! Vas ist das?" He said, chuckling. "Another blush? What is it about me that makes you blush so very much, Fraulein?"

At the implications of his question, the red on her cheeks flared a new, but Ema quickly went from embarrassed to infuriated. Frowning, she put one hand on her hip and attempted to stare Klavier down. "What is it about _me _that makes you feel the need to stand so close to me?" This was a fantastic comeback. It would have worked marvelously, had it been anyone but Klavier that she was saying it to. As it were, however, she probably should have just stayed silent.

Klavier's eyes lit up like the Vegas strip at midnight, and the corners of his mouth curled up in a devilish smile. He crossed the distance between them so suddenly that Ema had no idea what was happening until his hands were on her hips and she was pressed against his long, muscular frame. "I simply can't stay away from you, Detektiv. Your beauty, your intelligence, even your _smell. _All things that completely draw me to you. Ach, I can't quite you, Fraulein. Du hass miech."

Ema stood up at him in horror and shock, her eyes wide, her blush returning. His voice sounded exactly as it had in her dream, and she felt it rumble in his chest.

Then, Klavier started to laugh.

Ema shoved him back in anger, but as soon as his hands left her hips, she felt right on the ground at his feet.

Klavier tried to stop laughing. He leaned down and offered her a tanned hand, humor in his eyes. "I'm sorry, that wasn't funny."

Ema ignored the hand, and the apology. Snatching up the knife, she stood up, brushing dirt off her pants. She shot Klavier the facial expression equivalent of a death threat as she did so.

At her look, Klavier was unable to contain his laughter. "Oh mein gott! You should have seen your face! I thought maybe you were going to throw up on me!"

Raising her eyebrows and folding her arms, Ema refused to acknowledge the uncontrollably laughing prosecutor.

"Aw! Don't be so mad! I was only joking, Fraulein! You have to admit, it was a _little_ funny."

Ema stuck her tongue out at him.

Klavier laughed again. "There are so many things I could say to make you madder at me, not the least of which involves you and your _dreams_." He delivered the word 'dreams' very precisely, as if to imply something. "But I won't. Although, I am _not_ adverse to your tongue."

"I can't believe you." Ema said. She turned to leave.

"No! Wait! I really did want to talk to you!"

"You always say that! But what do you really want to do? You want to make fun of me."

"I'm sorry! You are just so much fun to tease, Fraulein."

Ema refrained from sticking her tongue out again. "Fun to tease? What are you? Twelve?"

Klavier shrugged. "What can I say? You bring the child out in me." He leaned forward slightly, his hands on his hips, a smile on his face. "But that's got to be a good thing, right?"

Ema started to say something, but was interrupted by the heavy panting of a flustered rookie that came running up. He stopped in front of Klavier, trying to catch his breath.

"They showed back up, Prosecutor Gavin. I tried to get rid of them, but, jeez, they're scary."

Klavier scoffed at the rookie cop. "What? You're scared of a bunch of teenagers? Just go tell them to 'shove off'. I've heard that term out of your mouth enough, Sweets, it shouldn't be hard."

"Well, uh, I would, but, well, um, I think maybe _you _should tell them to leave. Sir." Sweets said, shuffling around and staring at his feet.

Klavier frowned. "That will only encourage them. You go do it."

"I, uh, really don't want to, sir."

"Wait, who's here?" Ema asked, thoroughly confused by the exchange. Both of them ignored her.

"Sweet, It can't be that bad! My fans are all fairly reasonable. Just go talk to them."

"But, sir, one of them threw a Gavinners figurine at me! Hard!" He said, lifting up his sleeve to reveal the slight backwards indentation of Klavier's trade mark G.

Klavier stared at the mark with his mouth slightly open. "One of them threw a figurine of _me _at you?"

Sweets nodded, looking positively pathetic.

Klavier pinched the bridge of his nose, covering his face.

"Wait, let me get this straight." Ema broke in. "A bunch of his fans are _here? _At the crime scene?"

Sweets nodded again. "They're all over by the street."

"And they're throwing figurines of _Gavin _at people?"

"Well, only me really."

"Go tell them to leave!"

Sweets looked slightly nauseous. "Haven't you been listening? They'll eat me alive! Mam." He added respectively. "Prosecutor Gavin? Will you please go talk to them?"

Klavier still had his face covered, but Ema saw his shoulders begin to shake with quiet laughter. Damn him.

"Ja, ja. I will go and get rid of them." He said, waving one hand dismissively, while still laughing into the other.

Sweets sighed, visibly relaxing. "Thank you, sir. Do you need anything else, sir? Mam?"

"No, Sweets, we're fine." Ema said, glaring sternly at the laughing Klavier. "Go do something useful. And try to not get _hit _this time."

The young man threw a worried glance over his shoulder, presumably in the direction of his would-be attackers, and scurried off to help the EMT's.

"I fail to see the humor in this." Ema said, folding her arms.

Klavier straightened up, still chuckling slightly. "And I fail to _not _see the humor in this."

"There is a crowd of people at _my _crime scene, hindering _my _investigation! And they're your responsibility!"

He sobered up slightly, forcing back his laughter. "Feeling a little possessive, are we? Besides, they aren't really causing any damage—"

"Aren't causing any damage? They imposed bodily harm with a weapon on a police officer!"

Klavier's wide grin seemed to explode across his face, white teeth _actually _sparkling in the sun, eyes lighting up. "And what, exactly, was the weapon they used to impose this harm, Detektiv Skye?"

Ema glared at him. "You were here, I don't need to tell you."

"But _I _need you to tell me. Just describe this 'weapon' for me." He said, his eyes twinkling.

Ema's eyebrows pulled down angrily. "You heard what Sweets said just as well as I did."

"A handsome weapon, you say? I didn't know weapons could _be _handsome!"

"Stop it!"

"A musical prodigy of a weapon, too? Amazing! Fantastisch!"

"Your fans are delusional and _insane_, and you think it's funny?"

"And incredibly gifted in matters of law? Auch do liebe!"

Ema made a low noise in her throat closely akin to a growl. "Alright, one of your mentally unhinged fans threw a figurine of _you _at Sweets."

"And?"

Ema clenched her teeth, resisting the urge to smack the cocky smile off his face. "_And_…ugh, and it left your _stupid _signature, or logo, or mark, or whatever the _hell _that stupid 'G' is on his arm. Happy now?"

Klavier did that _insufferable_, annoying, non-attractive 'run-his-hand-through-his-stupid-bangs' thing that he always did, and always made Ema want to mace him. "I'm _always _happy when I'm with you, Ema." He said, punctuating his words with a very sincere smile.

Ema's stomach lurched, and she stood momentarily frozen. She couldn't recall him ever using her first name. It had always been 'Fraulein' or 'Detektiv' or another of his abundant nicknames he had for her, but never just 'Ema'. The way he had said it, his accent emphasizing the 'e' slightly and smoothing down the 'm', stretching her name out more than normal, the way it rolled off his tongue…She'd never heard her name sound like that before. Sound so…intimate. For a split second, Ema felt her knees go weak and her eyes go wide.

Klavier met her eyes, conveying something in the look. Then his genuine smile slipped slowly into a genuine smirk, and Klavier made a show of giving her the 'once-over' look, and waggling his eyebrows. And quite suddenly, Ema's knees were stronger than ever, as was her agitation. "Go deal with those physcos, Gavin! I don't want them compromising my investigation!" She demanded, pointing angrily over his shoulder.

Klavier smiled at her, leaning in a little bit closer. "As you wish, _Ema._"

Ema stared at him, speechless.

Klavier laughed. He put his arm around the stunned detective and began leading her along with him. "I actually have a better idea. How about you come with me? That's a great idea! You can meet my loyal fans!"

Vas ist das: What is that?

Du hass meich: You have me. Yeah…I DID use it again.

Oh mein gott: Oh my god.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's an update finally. I'm really sorry it took so long, I've been really busy. I made it extra long to make up for months and months of nothing. There should only be one or two chapters after this one, we're getting close to the end. Yay! Also, I apologize in advance for the full page I spent describing the fangirls outfit. I really couldn't help myself. Gavinners shcwag is amazing. Not a lot of German in this one, but translation is at the bottom.

* * *

"Likeohmygodyou'relikethecoolestguyever!I, like, 'resopretty! Iloveyou!"

"Ja, Fraulein. I bet you do." Klavier said, smiling as he finished his elaborate signature on the album cover and handed it back to the tittering fangirl. "There you go Allie. Be careful with it. I would hate for you to lose it."

The girl practically vibrated in excitement, clutching the cd to her chest like a mother bear protecting her cub. "Iwon',Ipromise! 'resopretty!"

"Aren't you kind? Now, I hate to ask this, but would you and you're friends please vacate the park? I don't mind you being here, understand, but apparently the Police Department does."

The girl and her three friends nodded at hyper speed, looking like bobble heads on a dashboard. "Ohyes! ! Thankyousomuch!"

"Wetotallyloveyou!" The other girls yelled at the same time, and then skipped off, giggling and comparing their signatures.

Klavier waved them off, then grabbed the furiously blushing Ema once again, dragging her toward the other, more crowded park entrance.

"See Fraulein Detektiv, _that _is the proper way to request a world renowned rock god for his autograph. I hope you were paying attention." He said, pulling her forward and casually placing one arm around her shoulders.

Ema tensed up at his closeness and felt butterflies rise in her stomach. No. That was decidedly _not _butterflies. That was rising nausea. Because he was so annoying. Damn him. "Rock god? Seriously? You are so full of yourself Gavin. At best, you're the lead singer in a glorified boy band that's earned its fame simply through its pathetic legal connections and pretty boy band members."

Klavier raised an eyebrow. "Ach, Fraulein, I never thought you knew so much about my band." Then he grinned. "Who's the prettiest boy?"

Ema rolled her eyes, ignoring the butterfl- _nausea, _his stupid grin caused. "You are ridiculous. I swear, you only hear what you want to hear."

Klavier shrugged. "Sticks and stones, Fraulein."

"Yeah, I wish I had some sticks and stones right now. I'd—"

"Like, who the hell're you?"

Ema glanced up from the ground to make eye contact with the source of the nasal interruption.

They'd made it to the entrance where the majority of Klavier's loud fans were gathered and one had over heard their conversation and was now addressing Ema angrily.

Ema stared at her, confused. "Um, excuse me?"

The girl placed her hands on her hips and moved her head side to side, raising her eyebrows and glaring angrily at Ema. "Ah(Imagine this as that scoff thing really annoying valley girls do. I couldn't think of a better spelling.)! _Who _the _hell _are _you? _And how _dare_ you be a total bitch to Klavier Gavin, the greatest rock star in, like, the world?"

Ema widened her eyes in disbelief. "Wha-"

"Well?" The girl watched her expectantly.

Ema leaned back and examined the girl, deciding to scientifically deduce what the hell her problem was. She open toed black high heels on, displaying toenails painted a garish, and familiar, shad of purple, and a silver G painted on both her big toes. She wore skin tight jeans that had pre paid rips and tears in them and a completely superfluous chain belt around her waist. Her tight black shirt was a good six inches to short, high enough to reveal her G shaped belly button ring. The shirt itself sported an old timey black and white police cruiser, red and blue lights flashing, with the Gavinners logo on the door as well as the phrase 'Gonna Lock U Up' spelled out in chains above the car. A choker necklace made of mini handcuffs and dangling little nightsticks surrounded her neck. Her eye shadow was laid on thick, one eye a bright red, the other a bright blue. What looked like wash off tattoos decorated her cheeks, one saying "Gavinners" and the other saying "Girl". Her platinum blond hair was caught up in two piggy tails, allowing for a large British Police hat to be perched on the top of her head. The line of checkers around the cap was composed of alternating purple and black G's.

Using science, Ema deduced to facts. One being that this girl was obviously a spoiled brat with far too much money and an unhealthy obsession of the Gavinners. And the second fact being that Gavinners band schwag was really tacky.

"Look, I don't know what you're deal is, but I don't really think it's any of your business if I'm being rude or not." Ema said, folding her arms and giving the girl a pointed look.

"Why are you such an ugly old bitch?" The girl asked, ignoring Ema's logic and smiling widely as if she'd just delivered a killing blow.

"Now, now Fraulein," Klavier said, leaning forward and smiling at the girl, but with a slight glint in his eyes. "There's no need to be vulgar. Detektiv Skye here was just having a friendly conversation, and anything she said that sounded rude was just a joke, I'm sure. I think you might owe her an apology."

As Klavier addressed her, the girl simply melted in place. The nasty expression she'd had when talking to Ema disappeared and was replaced with a look of angelic sweetness. She cocked her head to the side, causing her too big police hat to slip haphazardly over, and grinned. "OMG, Mr. Gavin, I'm really sorry. I totally didn't mean to offend you with any vulgar language, I just got really mad when I heard someone being so mean to you! I'm really sorry Mr. Gavin."

"That's very nice, Justine. But I'm not the one you need to apologize to."

She directed her smiling face at Ema, who felt like she was back in the principles office in elementary school and the principle was forcing the bully to apologize again. Great.

"Sorry I called you an ugly old bitch Ms…. Who are you exactly?" Then she looked at Klavier and back at Ema in horror. "Ohmygod you aren't his girlfriend are you?"

Ema realized that Klavier still had his arm around her shoulders, and realized that he had started chuckling at Justine's accusation. Ema gritted her teeth and shoved Klavier back, ducking under his arm. He was still laughing.

"No. I am _not _his girlfriend. He just has a personal space problem." Ema said folding her arms.

"Oh okay!" Justine said, grinning wider and nodding. "I didn't really think so, cuz you're so old, but I just didn't know judging from how you were throwing yourself at him."

"…_Throwing _myself at him?" Ema said in a low voice.

"Uh huh. We all saw it from over here. You were all over him."

"All…over him?" Ema gazed at Justine, feeling even more nauseated than before.

"Yep. And don't think we didn't all see you pretend to fall so that he could help you up." Then Justine gave her the same expression as before. "You're nothing but a dirty little groupie, aren't you _Detective Skye_?" And her face slipped back into the happy sunshine face.

"Me? _I'm_ a dirty little groupie? What does that make _you_?" Ema growled, stepping forward.

"Wow Detektiv, calm down." Klavier said, putting a hand on Ema's shoulder. "Justine, that's—"

"Me? I'm the Gavinners biggest fan. I am not a groupie. But I've seen a lot of groupies and I gotta say, you're the oldest groupie I've ever seen."

"Stop calling me old!" Ema shouted, clenching her fists and glaring at Justine.

"Stop being a shameless slut and tempting Klavier Gavin."

Ema's eyes flashed.

"Justine! Stop!" Klavier commanded.

By now, the entire crowd was watching them in rapt attention. Everyone waited for Justine's response.

She smiled again. "Sorry Mr. Gavin. I didn't mean anything. I just don't want someone like her destroying the greatest band ever."

"I'm not even—"

"Who is she?" One of the girls behind Justine asked.

"Klavier's new girlfriend." Justine responded, smiling at Ema.

"Klavier has a girlfriend?" Someone asked.

"She's a total whore!" One of them shouted.

"Slut!" From someone in the back.

This was not happening.

"Leave Klavier alone!"

Ema couldn't believe it. This was all Gavin's fault.

"He deserves better!"

"Temptress!"

"Yoko!"

"Achtung!" Klavier shouted above the yelling. "All of you! Seien sie ruhig! Shut it!"

Everyone went silent. Ema glanced up at Klavier and saw that his face was clouded over. Her scientific opinion was that he was pissed.

"Now. Get out of this park. This is a crime scene and all of you are civilians. You being here is against the law. And I will _not _be party to any illegal activities. Get out!"

All of them looked around confusedly, and then began to slowly shamble out of the park, most casting dark looks in Ema's direction and a few displaying different rude hand gestures. Justine was the last to go, her eyes filled with tears as she looked at Klavier, and pure malice as she glared at Ema. She turned around, her chain belt jingling, and flounced off.

Ema stayed silent. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

Klavier was quiet too, still looking rather unhappy.

They stood silent for a few minutes. Then, sensing that Klavier was mad, which meant not his usual happy self, which meant not in any mood to harass poor detectives, Ema spook up. "Listen, I have work to do. This was a ridiculous waste of time. I'm going to head back to the PD." She took a few steps towards the entrance.

"Wait. No. Bleibt bei mir. Don't go."

She turned around, caught off guard by the tone in his voice. With his hands in his pockets, he was staring contemplatively at the ground. But then he was smiling again. Sympathy gone, Ema frowned. "Why? Give me one good reason why I should stay."

"Because, Fraulein, you love being around me."

"No. I don't."

"Yes you do. You always have so much fun with me."

"You just about got me jumped by a pack of ravenous, insane fangirls who are positive that I am your…your…ah! They were going to kill me! That is not fun!"

"But on the plus side, you are going to be the hottest topic in every music forum for the next week. You'll probably be on TV."

Ema covered her face with her hands. "Oh my god. What did you do?"

Klavier shrugged. "This was in no way my fault. I tried to stop it. You were the one who got all hot and bothered by cute little Justine instead of just dealing with it maturely."

"Oh yeah? So this is my fault? Well your cute little _Justine_ is a cute little pyscopath! She was insane. I hope she's the poster child for all of your fangirls. Really goes a long way to convince me of how serious your band is. Justine. What kind of a… Wait. How did you know her name?" Ema asked suddenly.

Klavier frowned. "What do you mean?"

Ema walked forward. "How did you know that bratty little girls name?"

"I'm sure she mentioned it. Must have introduced herself."

Ema shook her head. "No. She definitely didn't. _How _did you know her name?"

Klavier looked away. "She's just a regular fan. She's been to a lot of shows."

"She called herself your 'number one fan'."

He chuckled. "Do you have any idea how many people are convinced they're my number one fan?"

"And she saw when I fell. You can't see that spot from the entrance…"

"She must have seen it from the other entrance."

"There's cops blocking the two entrances and it's a twenty minute walk around the park." Ema pulled down her glasses and smiled at Klavier. "She's your stalker, isn't she?"

Klavier's eyebrows pulled down almost far enough to touch. "Nein. I do not have a stalker."

Her smiled widened. "Yes. You do. And her name is Justine the psychopath."

"No. She's just a really big fan."

"Aww, what's wrong Gavin? Not a fan of the obsessed teenage girls? Does that rub you the wrong way?"

Klavier looked away. "Alright. She might be slightly obsessed with me. And she might kind of follow me." He looked back at Ema and smiled broadly. "But can you blame her? I'm fantastic."

"Nu uh. Don't try and turn this around. You were embarrassed. You didn't even want to admit she was your stalker."

"And what exactly is your point?"

"That… you have a stalker."

"Alright. This has been established. But how is this a bad thing?"

"It's…creepy." Ema had thought she'd finally found something to nettle him about, and he was making it very difficult.

He smiled and ran his fingers through his bangs. Again. It was like he had predetermined actions and poses and all of them were annoying and stupid. And not attractive. "So it's creepy that I have thousands, probably millions, of people who worship the very ground I walk on and a few of them take that to extremes? Tell me, are you speaking from experience?"

Ema glowered, annoyed to be back in the teased position. "Everyone knows stalkers are annoying. Common knowledge. I don't have to be a 'rock god' to know that."

"Oh? And is that because you have so many stalkers yourself?"

Folding her arms and still glowering, Ema started walking to the entrance, Klavier right behind. "I'd say one."

"One? One what?"

"One stalker. Considering the fact that you follow me _everywhere_, refuse to leave me alone, constantly make fun of me and just all around harass me, I'd say you match all the credentials."

Klavier laughed. "You are accusing me of being your stalker?"

Ema slowed down, thinking. "Yeah… yeah I am."

He grinned. "On what basis?"

"On the basis that you never leave me alone."

"That sounds like pure conjecture to me. Let's hear some solid evidence."

"You are _always _bothering me when I'm at work—"

"I'm your boss. That's in the job description."

"And you always make stupid innuendo—"

"It's my finely tuned adult sense of humor."

"And you give me way more work than the other detectives—"

"It never occurred to you that I just think you're the best detective?"

"And you're always, _always_ teasing me."

"That's only because you are so much fun to tease. I couldn't get reactions like that out of anyone else." Klavier laughed again. "That all seems like pretty circumstantial evidence to me, not that I'm a professional or anything."

"Oh yeah? How about that stupid concert? You insisted that I headed up security for that. Me. I'm a _detective_. It makes no sense to insist that a Criminal Affairs detective be in charge of your stupid concert unless _you_ were just making up excuses to have _me _around."

Klavier stopped walking and put his hands in his pockets again.

Ema turned around to stare triumphantly at him, folding her arms. "That struck a cord, didn't it?"

Klavier leaned forward slightly, smiling at Ema. "It did indeed Fraulein. If I remember that concert incident, I put in a _request_ for you to head up security. There was no insistence involved. So tell me, why did you accept if you hate me so much?"

"I—no. Because I got overtime for it. I needed the money."

Klavier raised his eyebrows. "So you accepted a job doing security detail backstage at a concert of someone you think is your stalker?"

"Yes. No. Not like that though." Ema was starting to feel very uncomfortable. "You are my boss. I have to do what you say. Even if it's only a _request._"

"Ach. I understand. So you have to do everything I tell you to do because I'm your _boss_? But…wait. Isn't it natural that if you thought your boss was your 'stalker', you would, oh, I don't know, quit?"

Ema looked at the ground. "Okay, so 'stalker' is definitely the wrong word. I was just trying to point out that you bother me an awful lot and—"

"If you really, really don't like your boss, why don't you quit?"

"Because… I need the job."

"I see. Then wouldn't the alternative be to lodge a complaint?"

Why had she decided this was a good subject to pursue? "Because I just don't care that much, that's all. It's just annoying."

Klavier nodded, seeming to understand. He resumed walking. "So me teasing you is just a slight annoyance. It bothers you, but not enough for you to actually do anything about it. But you still can't stand me." He stopped directly in front of the frazzled detective, leaning down ever so slightly.

Ema was getting sick of seeing that ridiculous G, but there it was again. Swinging right in front of her face. She struggled desperately with the flash of heat that attempted to rise to her face.

Klavier beamed at her, flashing his dazzling white teeth. "I'm sure you blushing like that every time I get within two feet of you is a product of your hatred for me as well. It's a little odd, though. Normally the Frauleins find me, hmm, what's the word? Ah. Dreamy. Most Frauleins think I'm the stuff of _dreams_." He chuckled as the red on Ema's cheeks darkened. "Sehr nett Ema." He said, reaching out and very gently running the back of his hand along her jaw line. He then straightened up and took on a serious expression. "I believe you have work that needs to be done, Detektiv. As your boss, I must insist you do so. I have business of my own to see to. Carry on." He brushed past her, smiling at the stunned look on her face. "Tschüss Fraulein."

Seien sie ruhig: Be quiet

Bleibt bei mir: Stay with me

Nein: No

Sehr Nett: So cute

Tschüss: Informal goodbye used between friends


	7. Chapter 7

Well look what the cat dragged in! Bet y'all thought I was dead! Well... I'm not. I just have a very short attention span and get very easily distracted... By shiny things O_O.

ANYWAY. This update isn't very big and I feel _really _bad about that considering that it should be huge to make up for such a dry spell, but I promise there's more to come really soon. And the next chapter will be a lot better than this one.

* * *

Pretentious douchery had to be a prerequisite for the forensic team. Ema was convinced of this. Or had convinced herself of this, anyway. After all, it was be annoyed by their better-than-you attitudes or be jealous of their positions in the dream job she wanted herself, and being annoyed was just _so _much easy to deal with; and she felt the annoyance swim at the appearance of the pushy forensic team in their bright yellow vests and horribly clashing orange goggles.

Much as it made her physically ill to do so, Ema was forced to relinquish control of the scene as soon as they arrived and they demanded no one outside of their own team so much as set foot inside the tape until the Captain announced an all clear, leaving Ema to sulk from an outside perspective. Arms folded, head cocked to the side and lips pursed, she stood just outside the perimeter, surveying the unpacking of expensive scientific devices and the usage of elaborate forensic kits with a critical eye, feeling jittery and twitchy just looking at some of the items.

One of the men had extracted a small scanner and was running it over the ground right at the edge of the body, casting a faint glow on it. Ema had never seen anything like it before. She moved a hand up to her glasses, fiddling with them as she muddled through the possibilities. As he moved it along the body, a few spots on the matted grass gave an opposite reaction, glowing violently.

Then the man holding it looked up, directly at the curious Ema with a unmistakably condescending sneer.

Ema realized that she was leaning over the tape subconsciously, getting caught up in her envious study. She blinked at him before straightening up quickly and folding her arms.

"You want to know what this is, Detective?" There it was. 'Detective' like it was an insult, and she decided she disliked it even more than Gavin's infuriating way of always calling her 'Detektiv'.

"No, I know full well what that is!" She snapped back, adding an eye roll and a short scoff. "Who doesn't know what that is?" She looked away haughtily; offended by the ridiculous suggestion. But then she spotted one of the other scientists carefully using a gel covered applicator on one of the curling tree roots. She leaned in further, anxiously scrutinizing as the applicator was slipped into a test tube that was then shaken, the contents turning an emerald green as the liguid settled and the scientist smiled serenely, clearly having proven something or other. Ema would have sold an organ or two to know what.

And what was _that _woman looking through? And why was it beeping like that? Maybe she could get in closer on the other side...

This went on for nearly half an hour, Ema analyzing Forensics analyzing the scene, and she was actually in a better mood than she had been all day. All irritations from bratty (and possibly blood-thirsty) fan girls and conceited fops were forgotten in the presence of such exciting and avant garde science. She was bordering on almost happy. And then the weather changed.

The Forensics Captain materialized in front of her, radio in one hand, clear rain poncho in the other and a less than amused expression on his face. "Just got word. Lucky for us, flash thunder storm time and my team isn't even sort of done out here. This storm will wash away all but our killers name."

Ema waited for more before speaking. "Um... What do you want me to do about it?"  
The Captain sighed. "How about making yourself useful, Detective Skye?" He demanded angrily. "Instead of standing there gawking and daydreaming about what you failed so terribly to obtain, round up those layabouts you're in charge of and do _something _about protecting my evidence!" And with a last disgusted look at the offending sky, he turned on his heel and disappeared, leaving Ema feeling mad enough to decapitate her own corpse.

It had been chilly before. Now it was freezing. Freezing _and _raining. The barometer had plummeted, followed closely by big raindrops; throwing the few cops who remained on duty into a frenzy, scrambling around securing tarps and raising pavilions in a semi-successful attempt to preserve the sanctity of their fresh crime scene. Forensics, of course, had disappeared long before the first drops had hit the ground. Pretentious, the whole lot.

Wet, muddy, and unhappy, Ema oversaw the preservation of the scene by having to help out with everything whilst grumbling how incapable they all were, her mood escalating as the weather declined. Her anger was so evident that it didn't take more than a glance to send her underlings scurrying away, fearing the ever present Snackoo bag or the much more painful and very possible tirade of verbal abuse for their insubordination.

It was in the midst of one such rebuke, Ema chewing out a cowering Sweets for 'slip-sliding his giant monkey feet right through a vital blood splatter', when her cell phone chirped noisily from her bag.

"Shouldn't you answer that, Detective?" Sweets ventured hopefully, cutting her off in mid-sentence.

She hesitated.

"We'll finish battenin' down the hatches. Promise. You can take that call and we'll take care of this business." He nodded earnestly as he began slowly backing away.

Ema considered this when the phone beeped again. She grabbed her bag, snatching it out and glancing at the screen. Her eyebrows pulled down even farther. "Just what I need." She said in a low voice.

"Say hello to Prosecutor Gavin!" Sweets said with a grin, flinching as she made a threatening move towards him. He saluted and disappeared in the opposite direction, looking extremely relieved.

It took a deep breath to keep herself from answering the phone with a shouted swear word. "What do you want?" She asked flatly.

"Right this moment or are we speaking more long term?" His cool, calm voice with its usual tinge of amusement came through her phone, a complete contrast from the angry shouting and malcontent unhappiness she was currently surrounded by.

Ema ground her teeth. "Why did you call me?"

"To talk to you, of course."

She reassured herself that yelling is un-constructive. "Talk to me about _what, _Gavin?"

"How's the weather?" Klavier Gavin was one of those people who could verbally convey a smile with next to no effort. She could hear his smirk.

"I'm hanging up."

"Nein! Bitte! I'm sorry, it was a little joke! I'm sorry. Honest. I'll be good."

She sighed. "Fine. Will you just wrap it up? No more jokes. Get to the point. It's freezing cold and _sopping _wet and I've got a lot of work to do-"

"You shouldn't. Forensics reported in and the police on duty there can wrap that scene up. You can leave right now if you truly want, liebe."

She was silent.

"You still there, Fraulein?"

"Leave... And go home?"

"Well, I suppose. Did you find anything good on site?"

Ema momentarily forgot her anger. "I did find a few things you'll want to see, yes. Some of it's pretty decisive, too." Pride crept into her voice. "I even found some info that'll take _Forensics_ a couple of days at least to report on."

"Ah, sounds like Fraulein Detektiv has had less than happy encounters with our local scientific investigations chapter?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Ach, it's the storm. I think it makes everyone cranky." He paused, and Ema could hear him grinning again. "Not me though. Just as happy as can be."

Ema rolled her eyes. "And I'm so happy you're so happy. Well, I'm going home. You have fun doing whatever it is you do-"

"Fraulein, you can't go home."

"But you just said-"

Klavier cut her off. "I know what I said, but that was then. This is now. See how that works? _Now_ you have to stop by the Police Department first."

She wrinkled her nose in distaste. "No."

"No?"

"No. I don't want to. Not in _this. _I _want _to go to my nice warm house and lay in my nice warm bed."

"Ja? Then we do both want the same things," Klavier chuckled, but then started talking before she could express her indignation or simply hang up on him. "But remember, you just finished telling me you picked up evidence at the scene today. That _has _to be filed tonight. You can't take that home with you and you certainly can't send it back with someone irresponsible."

Ema felt a strong urge to stomp her foot. "But I-"

"Do you really want to get in trouble over something as trifling as evidence retrieval, Detektiv? Just stop by and drop it off. You don't even have to suffer through a visit with me. You can talk to me about it tomorrow, alright? Will you do that for me?"

She wiped at the rain pouring into her eyes and grimaced at the sky. She really didn't want to go down there now. "Jawohl, Sir." She said as sarcastically as she could manage. This was met with a shocked silence on the other end that had her concerned she'd said something offensive and was about to apologize. But then Klavier started laughing.

"Ha, you always surprise me. Anyway, I've got to go. And you've got to get in out of the rain. It's cold and wet out there, you know. Not a good time for a little Fraulein to be out and about." Then he changed his voice a little bit, sounding a bit more serious. "And listen. Don't walk to the PD, Ema. Get one of the Officers to drive you. And... Be careful."

She frowned. "Um, okay. I wasn't really planning on walking in this anyway."

"'Okay'? That's all I get? What happened to Jawohl? I liked Jawohl."

Ema snapped her phone shut and dropped it back in her bag, grumbling about rock stars, Germans and prosecutors. And rainstorms.

* * *

Ever present and always helpful translations

Nein: No

Bitte: Please

Liebe: Love

Jawohl: Yes, indeed. Military yes. Sorta...

And on a side note, I clearly know a LOT about forensic science. So much. I'm like a CSI Jedi I know so much. :D


	8. Chapter 8

Ema had nearly decided to walk back, despite Klavier's earnest insistence she not do that very thing. Or maybe it was _because _of that. But the storm had only worsened and showed no signs of letting up. She was tough, but she didn't want to walk a mile in the staunch downpour and freezing wind if she didn't have to. However, she'd rather walk through the back streets all the way to her flat than spend any amount of time at the police station in this storm...

And there had been something in his voice when he'd told her to be careful. Or more, something _hadn't _been in his voice. The way he usually talked to her, his customary way of cajoling and teasing, always attempting to get under her skin; there had been no sign of that. He'd just sounded sincere. Maybe even concerned. And it had been enough to guilt her out of walking.

She'd had to hunt down Sweets in order to solicit a ride, and that didn't help improve her mood. The powerfully uncomfortable trip had been filled with her angry grousing ("Who does he think he is telling _me _to be careful? I'm always careful! He's the reckless one! With his stupid 'hog'! I don't think he's ever worn a helmet when he's ridden that thing. Probably so he won't mess up his pretty princess hair! And who even says 'hog' anymore?!") and loud complaints about the mass amounts of rain seeping in through the cracked window that Sweets explained had been unable to close fully since an incident involving misplaced keys, a wire hanger and wrongly detained civilians. How this man still had his job was beyond her.

So it was that Ema found herself once again seated at her desk, shivering in the cool air circulating through her postage sized office and staring gloomily at the giant manila folder in front of her.

Her copy of the case file.

The giant case file.

After only one day of investigation.

She sighed. There was so much work to be done, and none of it was even interesting work. It was all the tedious red tape and paper work, she wasn't going to be able to get anymore real investigation in until Monday. Not that she was overly anxious to do even that on this case, considering all the horrific details...

The pattering of continuous rain on the window compelled her senses, lulling her further into hazy thoughts, she began sorting through the murder in her head. The method, the purposed weapon, the means. Morbid day dreams brought on by the dark atmosphere.

A sudden violent crash of thunder, close enough to shake the window panes and loose objects on the desk brought Ema out of her reverie and to her feet, looking around the room fearfully with wide eyes before remembering that thunder is what happens during storms and this was, indeed, a storm she was experiencing. She shook her head, swallowing, and gathered up her sopping wet vest and coat in one arm, the case file in the other. It was definitely time to go home.

She had made it almost all the way to the front entrance when she stopped, her forehead creased in deep thought. She had been struggling with herself ever since arriving, fighting with an idea that was completely ridiculous, completely unnecessary, and completely repulsive, yet a part of her kept dwelling on it. With a sigh, she squared her shoulders both mentally and physically, turned and marched in the opposite direction. Ema had decided to go check in with Prosecutor Gavin.

After a treacherous walk through the nearly abandoned building that left Ema jumpy and anxious, she found herself standing in front of the door to the Head Prosecutor's office, biting her bottom lip.

It seemed like even less of a good idea now that she was here. She almost left, but told herself she did come all this way and it would be stupid to not at least knock. And he probably wasn't even there, after all. Rock stars have no work ethic, and combine that with lazy fops, he's probably never in his office.

She rapped her fist against the door hesitantly, stepping back so she wouldn't be too close when he opened it. Klavier was best dealt with at arms distance, at the very least.

The seconds dragged by, Ema feeling more and more vulnerable as she stood awkwardly out in the hall.

Well alright. That decided it. No answer meant he wasn't there which meant she was going to go home and not have to subject herself to another annoying encounter with King of Rock Gavin. Thank god.

But the instant she turned around, she was met with another of those impossibly loud claps of thunder that caused the florescent lights covering the ceiling of the long hallway to flicker ominously. Ema stopped in her tracks. Then the lights flashed off completely.

Ema felt her heart skip a beat and she hugged her wet coat tightly, staring into the dark. A flash of lightning outside filled the hallway with blue light, and she had to close her eyes to keep herself from imagining figures moving around in the shadowy illumination.

With a quiet whimper, she backed up to the door behind her. She had yet to form her next move, or even open her eyes for that matter, when another crack of thunder made her flinch violently, dropping what she held in her arms and unintentionally putting weight on the door handle, causing the door to give way. Once the door had left the frame, it was quite evident that the office _was _occupied. Soft music filled Ema's ears, overpowering the unpleasant sounds in the hall. A slow, sweet tune played on a single acoustic guitar.

When it opened fully, Ema was deposited in the office, her momentum causing her to stumble a few steps before regaining her balance and straightening up, examining her dimly lit surroundings. The entrance was directly next to the backside of a large, free standing display case that she knew to hold numerous guitars of different types. It blocked her view of the rest of the big room, and also blocked her from view. She considered pretty seriously dashing back into the hall and running for the stairs before she was spotted, but the thought of having to find her way there through the dark made her hold her ground.

While she struggled to create a plan, the flawless music continued; drifting around lightly, and Ema decided it must be a recording. Which changed some of her fear to irritated disbelief when the singing started.

"Love... Love... Slow acting and new..." Klavier Gavin sang, his clear voice mingling with the notes of the guitar. " Atroquinine... Is waiting for you."

He was listening to _himself_. Ema huffed out a breath and walked around the corner, trying to compose herself by turning any residual fear into annoyance, and this gave her just the opportunity.

But she stopped short, all annoyance melting away at the sight of Klavier.

He was reclined in his black chair, one booted foot planted firmly on the ground, the other pulled up on the chair, his leg leaning against the arm rest. He was playing the guitar, his left arm resting on his raised knee while his deft fingers picked out the complex tune that filled the room. The purple jacket that he normally wore was hung over the back of the chair and he'd rolled up the sleeves of his black dress shirt, revealing his tan, muscular forearms. The rings that normally adorned his fingers were laying in a haphazard pile on the small table next to his chair, freeing up his hands presumably for guitar playing.

He stared out the giant window he sat in front of; a troubled, contemplative expression on his face as he considered the raging storm outside. As Ema watched, something seemed to upset him. He furrowed his brow and clapped a hand over the fret board, shaking his head. He frowned down at the offending instrument, muttering quietly in German under his breath.

For some reason, the lightly melancholy sight arrested Ema. She couldn't stop staring at him, lost, as he was, in his thoughts.

Suddenly, his hands tightening on the guitar he held, Klavier froze. A heartbeat passed and he glanced quickly back up at the window.

Ema's eyes widened. Then she, too, looked at the window. The window that was more reflective than she had first thought. What she saw... was herself: dirty and wet, standing in Prosecutor Gavin's office for no good reason and of her own free will, looking guilty, embarrassed and scared. She also saw Klavier's spreading grin.

"Enjoying the view, Fraulein?"

Ema swallowed.

"You know, you probably shouldn't go creeping around the police department late at night like that. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I was- No, well, I didn't- I wasn't trying to-"

"Is something wrong, Detektiv?" The grin faltered as he examined her face. "You look bothered."

She took a deep breath. "No, no. I was just- The lights in the hall went out all of the sudden. That's kind of why I came in here..." Ema looked around the office. "Hang on, why is the power in here still on?"

"The Head Prosecutor's office is connected to the backup generator, same as the computer servers. To be honest, I wasn't even aware we were having electrical difficulties. No way to tell in here. I can't hear nature's rock show going on outside, either. This office is rigged up to be my veritable Fortress of Solitude."

Ema hadn't noticed it before, but the office was deathly silent apart from their conversation. The huge window they stood in front of portrayed the storm in perfect detail, roiling clouds and flashes of lightning happening too fast to pin down, but not a hint of noise could be heard.

Extracting himself from the reclined chair and carefully leaning the guitar against the wall, Klavier moved to stand in front of her, hands in his pockets. He was watching her carefully. "Are you alright?"

His closeness enhanced her embarrassment and she had to take a step back, struggling to find her words. "No. No, I'm fine. I was coming to tell you- I brought- I knocked." She gestured behind her to the door. "I knocked first." She mimed knocking in front of her, trying to avoid looking at him.

Klavier laughed. "I'm sure you did. I'm not accusing you of breaking and entering. I apologize for not acknowledging your entrance, Fraulein. I was... Preoccupied. I was sorting some things out. I couldn't hear you knocking." He, too, held a fist up, miming knocking in the air.

"Oh. Right. What were you sorting out?"

He grimaced in response and turned back to the window. "That case you're working on. It's gotten... Even more disturbing. This morning I thought it was the result of a gang feud, and now, well..."

"Well what?"

"It turns out this isn't the first murder to be carried out in that manner in the city."

Ema felt the back of her neck tingle. "What are you implying?"

"There's been six people killed just like that and all in less than a month." He was staring at the ceiling now, his face unreadable. "And you know those body parts you so expertly noted to be gone? They were mailed to the police department this morning."

She shivered again, but not because of the cold. There was a serial killer on the loose.

"What did you find at the scene?"

Ema wrapped her arms around herself. "Nothing that great, now that I know this isn't the first one. Mostly that knife I found. It had been smeared in a paralytic poison before use. It wouldn't have had any other affects aside from paralyzing the victim." She shrugged. "I don't know if that helps anything."

Klavier let out a single, succinct laugh. "So they can't move but they can still feel everything. Great." He shook his head in frustration. "Ach, this is no good." He turned to her again, attempting a smile. "Are you sure you're okay? You seem very... Out of sorts."

"No, yeah, I'm fine. Fine. I'm just thinking, that's all."

He didn't seem convinced, but nodded anyway. "There's too much to consider with something like this. That's why I was playing before. It helps my thought process."

Ema nodded. "Yeah, I heard that..." She had to get back some dignity and composure. A change of subject was just right. "That didn't sound very Gavinners of you. Aren't you supposed to be all hard rock?"

"Ach, that was how the song was _originally_ written." He frowned slightly. "By me, that is."

"And, what, it got changed? Why did you let it? Isn't it your band?"

"Ja, however, my band or no," Klavier shrugged. "That's just not the sound that's in right now. Or so I got told."

"Hm. Well, I think _I _like it better that way." Ema said this without thinking and had to fight the urge to cover her mouth once it was out. "Not that I've heard the other version. Or actually_ like _this version. I just meant-"

A genuine smile was slowly creeping back onto Klavier's face as she tried desperately to backtrack.

"And who writes a love song about poison, anyway?! That's not romantic at all! It doesn't even mean anything!"

Klavier scoffed. "Of course it means something. All my lyrics mean something. Nothing about me is meaningless, Fraulein."

Ema rolled her eyes. "Oh really? And what is 'Atroquinine, my love' supposed to mean?"

He appeared to consider this deeply, looking at her as if summing her up. His smirk indicated a decision. "I'm so glad you asked," He took a step forward, closing the distance she'd put between them. "Do you know the effects of said poison?"

"Um..." Ema cursed whatever it was that caused her to get so flustered by his nearness. Situation: unacceptable. She shuffled her feet back, trying to back away subtly.

"What am I thinking? Of course you know the effects, mein kleine Wissenschaftler." Every step Ema took, Klavier matched. He was now even closer than before. "As you doubtlessly know, it takes a very small amount of this poison to be lethal. 0.002 milligrams, to be exact. A touch of atroquinine in the body... Is the touch of the reapers scythe."

"Right. Deadly. Got it." Ema mumbled.

Step by step, Klavier was pursuing her across the office, the two doing a sort of improvised dance. "The other important part of the poison, you have to know this to understand the intricacies of the song, is the unusually long amount of time it takes to have affect."

Ema began to feel distinctly like she was being stalked by a dangerous predator, yet she couldn't help but play the part of the entranced prey. She made a noise that sounded vaguely like 'Eep!' when she felt her back bump into the wall, cutting off her escape route.

"Once you know the key points of atroquinine, the metaphor becomes much more evident. Let's review." He placed a hand over her right shoulder, palm flat against the wall. "It takes the briefest hint, the slightest _touch_," Ever so carefully, Klavier trailed the back of his right hand along her jawline, his curved knuckles leaving a white hot trail across Ema's cheek. "For it to claim a person completely."

"Huh..." She drew in a ragged breath.

"And even if you don't notice any changes at first, even if you're walking around feeling perfectly normal, as if nothing has any power over you," His fingertips traced a line over her cheekbone and back to her hair, gently tucking a stray lock behind her ear. "It's there, laying in wait. Ready to claim you, completely and utterly. That teeny, tiny little bit of... Atroquinine."

Klavier shifted his hand, cupping her chin. He ran a calloused thumb lightly over her bottom lip. Ema couldn't tear her eyes away from his; the cool, icy blue had her temporarily mesmerized. He angled his head to the side, bending down ever so slowly, and... The two were abruptly thrown into darkness. So much for the backup generator.

Mere inches away from Ema's face, Klavier stiffened.

"Oh," He released a heavy breath."Scheiße."

I wonder if this qualifies as a song fic now... XP

Mein kleine Wissenschaftler: My little scientist

Scheiße: Shit


	9. Chapter 9

Seconds dragged by before Klavier finally broke the silence. "So much for back up generators." He mirrored her previous thoughts.

"Hm." Ema grunted. Or at least she'd like to think she grunted, but it was really more of a squeak.

"It's alright, don't be scared. It's only the lights. No cause to squeak."

"I did _not _squeak, and I am _not _afraid." Ema said indignantly, after clearing her throat and forcing her voice down a few notches.

"I'm sorry, of course you aren't. Now, fraulien, I truly hate to ask this and in fact it goes against my very deepest desires, but could you possibly loosen  
your grip? It's proving difficult to breath."

"My...? Oh. My god." Ema yanked her arms back like they'd been wrapped around a cactus and brought her hands up between them.

The instant the lights had flashed off, Ema had reacted like she always reacted and grabbed onto the nearest support. This just happened to translate into her flinging her arms around Klavier Gavin's lean torso. It was purely an instinctual move and had nothing to do with him, but she could see how it could be misinterpreted as a passionate embrace. Which it clearly wasn't.

"I didn't say you had to let go completely." Klavier said, taken aback. He moved his hand up to the wall next to her.

"Well, now, I think I did have to. And I think I should really be going. It's late and dark and cold and dark and I think I'll just be going." Ema mumbled, her voice getting more and more frantic.

"Calm down, I'm sure the lights will be- whoa, be careful!"

A flash of lightning had shown Ema just how close Klavier still was and she'd made a rushed escape under his arm, pushing him back a step as she did. There was a loud crash when her leg caught a shin high metallic case sitting next to them and a louder yelp as she started to fall.

"Easy, now." Klavier's arm encircled her waist at the last possible second.

Ema was clenching her eyes, still braced for impact. She peeked one eye open, looking down at the floor that should've been much closer and exhaled heavily, clutching his forearm as he hauled her back to her feet. "Yikes."

"You should be more careful." Klavier admonished.

"Maybe you should be more tidy! This office is a hazard!" She snapped. But he had saved her from a nasty fall. "Um, I mean. Thanks. I don't know how you managed that."

"Lucky for you, catching Frauleins in the dark was a required course for my under graduate." She didn't have to see him to know he was grinning about this comment.

"Do you have an app for witty, self serving come backs?"

"App?"

"Yeah, like on an iphone? It used to be a big thing and everyone always said they had an app for- never mind." Ema said angrily. She'd thought it was clever. "It's not funny if you have to explain it."

"I agree with you one hundred percent."

"Just let go."

Klavier did so, assuring she was completely balanced on her own feet before sliding his arm out from under hers.

They stood awkwardly together, or rather Ema stood awkwardly while Klavier remained his cool, confident self. He appeared to be waiting for her to make the next move.

"I think I need to get home." She finally said, feeling the urge to get out of there before he could say something along the lines of 'now where were we?' Or move any closer to her than he already was.

He nodded. "Ja, I need to as well. Can you make it to the door?"

There was no response as Ema turned her head this way and that, squinting through the darkness.

Klavier chuckled. "Come with me." He placed a hand gently on her shoulder and began leading her across the room. "Do you have a ride home?"

"No..." Ema responded warily, having a pretty good idea where this was going.

"You're not walking." He said firmly. "I'll drive you."

"You really think I'd ride on that thing in this weather?" Ema scoffed.

He laughed. "Give me more credit than that! A lady doesn't belong out in rain like this."

"I can handle a little rain, Gavin." She grumbled, unable to fight the need to be contrary.

"Ach, I was referring to the bike. Ow!" He laughed again, attempting to fend off Ema's next well-aimed punch. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself."

After another low chuckle, Klavier opened the door and ushered Ema out.

"Whoa, it's... _really _dark out here." Ema said quietly, stopping in her tracks.

"Ja, it is." Klavier spoke from behind her. "Hm. Wait here."

"Wait? Where're you-" But he had already disappeared back into the office.

The long hallway had only two windows on either end and absolutely no other source of light. The huge viewing window in Klavier's office had illuminated the room to some degree, and Ema felt blind out here in contrast. "Damn it." She grumbled to herself. "It's too dark for this."

There was a violent draft cutting across, and Ema started to shiver. She wandered idly what had happened to her coat and the pile of papers she had dropped in this very spot and concluded the janitor must have made a closing sweep while she had been in talking to Klavier. That was logical, right?

Ema hugged herself tightly, rubbing her arms in an attempt to get the circulation going. Peering around, her eyes slowly began adjusting just as they began to play tricks on her.  
Was something moving at the end of the hall? She felt sure there was movement down there, a darker patch than the surrounding area. She dropped her arms to her side, staring hard at the suspicious spot. A ghostly glow came from the window, adding nothing to the situation apart from yet another element of spooky. She focused on that; if someone were down there, they'd have to move in front of it eventually.

There was a low, muffled howl; wind forcing its way around the outer edges of the building, furiously assaulting the shelter that blocked its path, accompanied by the constant, rhythmic drumming of relentless rain coming from all around, swelling in intensity, throbbing through the air and against Ema's eardrums. "What's taking so long, Gavin?" She threw over her shoulder before remembering about the sound proofing of his office. Useless fop.

The distant square of dull blue light that had become the object of Ema's scrutiny abrubtly vanished, thunder cracked and lightning flared up the end of the hallway.

Ema gasped. There was no mistaking the obscured silhouette standing in front of the window, blocking it from view. The following flash showed its position had moved. It was closer.  
She jumped back, fumbling desperately at the handle behind her, finally getting a solid enough hold and pushing it down. Locked. Klavier had locked it. He'd left her alone and locked her out. "Gavin!" No, she couldn't do that. She wasn't a _Fraulein in distress_, as he'd already implied.

Ema swallowed, trying to calm herself. She must've imagined it. That's it. She was tired, it was late, she hadn't really seen someone. And she'd almost convinced herself of this. Then, through the perpetual drone of the weather outside surfaced a new noise. A sharp rapping, slowly repetitive against the tile floor. And it was getting closer.

Pressed against the door, Ema tried to clear her head.

_Clack, clack, clack..._

Something was out there.

_Clack, clack, clack...__  
_

Something moving in the dark. (Shameless pop reference, anyone?)

_Clack, clack, clack..._

Joe Darke was coming for her.

For the second time that night, the door gave way and Ema tumbled backwards, only this time she fell right into Klavier's open arms. Yet another second for the night.

"Ema!" The surprised prosecutor exclaimed. He dropped the two flashlights he'd been holding and threw an arm around her, her momentum catching him off guard and causing him to stumble a few steps, nearly tripping himself before regaining his balance and keeping them both on their feet.

The door snapped shut.

"What are you-"

"Klavier!" Ema yelped, straightening up. "I mean, uh, sir- Prosecutor Gavin- damn it! Klavier, why did you leave me alone out there?"

"It was only for a moment..." Klavier sounded thoroughly confused.

"Why did you lock me out?" She demanded.

"I didn't- ach, I did. On the way out, out of habit. I apologize, I didn't mean-"

"There's someone out there!" She interupted.

"What? In the hall?"

"No, on the roof." She sniped. "Yes, in the hall! Or..." Ema hesitated thoughtfully. "At least I thought there was. I heard something and thought I'd seen someone..." It was easy to see how she might've imagined some shadows and turned the pitter patter of rain into footsteps, especially now she was away from the harsh breeze and barrage of noise, with warm arms wrapped around her.

Warm arms.

His arms.

Oh boy.

"It was most likely someone returning late for something they forgot, liebe." Klavier was telling her. Before she had to decide what to do about his arms, he removed them himself. "If you wish, I can check for you."

Embarrassment kept her from saying anything to this proposition.

Klavier took her silence as a yes. "Alright, I'll do that." He moved carefully past her. "And here, you're freezing cold." He grabbed the coat he'd had folded over one arm and draped it over her shoulders.

"I don't-" Ema started stubbornly.

"You do." Klavier assured her, bending to retrieve the dropped flashlights. "Much as I'm sure you entertain the thought, you aren't actually invincible. You're just as susceptible to the cold as the rest of us." He pressed a light into her hand.

"By your own reasoning, you could use this coat just as much as I could." Ema debated even as she pulled it tight around herself and struggled to keep her teeth from chattering.

"Ja, but I'm not sopping wet and chittering my teeth."

"Chattering." She corrected absently.

He looked over his shoulder, casting her a deprecating look but remaining silent. He pushed the door open and headed out.

"Wait! Don't leave me!" Ema said after little thought, rushing forward.

Klavier smiled to himself. He held a hand out behind him, which she promptly ignored, and proceeded the rest of the way out.

"Could you possibly light the way, Ema?"

"With what?" She said shortly, pondering unhappily on the frequency with which he had decided to use her real name. It was much easier when he was using stupid nicknames that annoyed her.

"You could use your sunny demeanor, I suppose, but I was going to recommend the flashlight I just handed you."

Ema frowned. "Oh. Right." A turn of the handle and the light blared to life, the florescent shockingly bright for such a small bulb. She shone it around full circle before settling it on the corner she'd watched earlier. Unfortunately, it fell drastically short of the far wall. "Why can't you use your light?"

Klavier put his hands in his pockets and smiled. "Obviously I need both hands free so I can heroically deal with whoever is terrorizing meine little detektiv. Ow! Don't do that!" His laughter was cut short when Ema directed the beam of light right at his eyes.

"Don't do what?" She asked innocently.

"Shine that right in my eyes." He told her, holding a hand up to block the light.

"Aw, but how will I see your pretty face if I don't?" Ema said sweetly.

"If you want something to look at, I'm fairly certain I have some publicity photos in my guitar case." Klavier replied, pleased by her reaction. "I'll even sign it for you. That way you can just stare at me all day. No charge."

"That depends, does the picture have to be of you or can I get one of the hottie on the drums? I think I'd prefer him."

"Ouch! And you call _me _immature!" Klavier pushed the flashlight down, laughing.

"That's not the- There it is!" Ema jumped as a sharp clack interrupted their light-hearted banter.

Klavier's expression evened out. "I hear it." He grabbed the light and turned around, peering ahead. "I don't see anyone."

"You're not looking hard enough!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you see someone?"

Ema bit her lip. "No, but they have to be there. Where else is that noise coming from?"

Klavier recognized her poorly masked fear and decided to take the situation seriously, for her sake if nothing else. "Achtung! Is someone down there?" He called, his raised voice echoing weirdly down the corridor.

A loud _thud _came back to them.

"Ach, Ema, calm down." Klavier said. "And maybe relax your grip a bit. I'd hate to get this shirt ripped."

"Sorry." She said, letting go with both hands and smoothing down the now rumpled back of his shirt.

"Where did you think you saw someone?"

"The far corner." Ema whispered. "Where that noise came from."

"You don't have to whisper. We're not intruders."

"I'll whisper. You can call all the attention to you. That's fine."

Klavier shook his head, smiling. "Do you want to wait here while I go investigate? No? Alright, follow me." One hand in his pocket, the other casually supporting the flashlight at waist height, he strode slowly down the hall.

Ema shuffled behind him, wanting nothing more than to just turn around and leave but was, she had to admit, too curious to do so. And maybe too scared.

Abruptly, the earlier noise started again. Clacking like sharp high heels on tile floor, much faster than before. Ema stopped, eyes wide.

Klavier noticed immediately that she was no longer following him, had been anticipating as much, and stopped himself. Again, he held a hand out behind him, waiting expectantly while keeping his attention directed ahead of them.

This time, Ema regarded the hand with trepidation, winced as the noise sped up even more and finally compensated by lightly grabbing Klavier's forearm.

"It's cold." Klavier commented, and sure enough the breeze in the hall was getting stronger.

"It's less the cold and more the unknown prowler stalking the halls that has me concerned." Ema replied, grumpy despite her efforts to remain calm.

"Ach, I meant it as a clue rather than an obvious statement. Look." He gently grabbed her arm with his free hand and pulled her forward, wrapping his other arm around her slim shoulders. He directed the light she was holding to the window.

His tight, shielding grip and ridiculously comforting body heat caused Emma to stiffen, if only to defy her first response of poetically melting against his manly frame. She had to whisper a quick mantra of 'spoiled, glimmerous fop! Spoiled, glimmerous fop!' before she was really able to focus on what he was pointing out.

"Oh." She finally said. "That window's open."

There it was; the window that had allowed for the dull back lighting earlier was thrown completely open, the luxurious floor length curtains billowing off to one side while the thick deluge from outside coated the surrounding floor with slick rain water. The curtain adjuster was bouncing about madly, tossed against either wall in the corner by the furious wind and producing a dull _rat-tat-tat. _

"That window's open." Klavier agreed. There was no condescension in his tone, just factual acceptance. Sliding his hand from her shoulder and lightly placing it on her back, he leaned forward, grabbing the bottom of the window and slamming it home in the frame.

Ema bit the inside of her lip slightly, squinting her eyes in thought. "That's strange. I really didn't think the window was open before."

"Nein, no worries. Everyone get's jumpy in the dark." Klavier assured her.

The hand on her back slid down to her waist as he turned towards her, hooking the thumb of his other hand in his pocket while he regarded her with those blue eyes from under messy, blonde bangs. Ema had an immediate, almost uncontrollable urge to reach up and brush those bangs back. She widened her eyes at the thought, unsure of where it had even come from. She rationalized that it had to be a result of it being so ridiculous and in his face all the time. Someone needed to sit him down and give him a proper hair cut. Inexplicably nervous all of the sudden, Ema folded her arms, grasping either elbow and frowning as thoughts of hair cuts turned into thoughts of simply running her hands through long, platinum blonde hair.

"You're still cold." Klavier interrupted, making her jump.

"No, it's..." She trailed off, looking up at him.

"Perhaps if you wore that jacket like a jacket, it would help?" He suggested. Placing a hand on either shoulder, he rubbed up and down slowly, under the viable pretense of warming her up. His expression held tight to her eye contact, one of his eyebrows raising ever so slightly when no negative reaction was taken. "Better?" He asked quietly.

Ema didn't know what to do with her hands. They felt in the way and unnecessary. She could no longer hear the raging storm outside, her blood was pumping too loudly in her ears. When she closed her eyes tightly in an attempt to clear her head, the visual she'd saved like a .jpg of Klavier reclined in his office playing his guitar was there waiting for her. When she reopened them, it was _that_ Klavier Gavin she was looking at. Not the immature braggart who put on a show for all of his fans and got a kick out of annoying her like a little brother; the quiet, thoughtful Gavin who cared more about justice and what was right than he did winning a case or writing a chart topping hit. The Klavier that sang 'Atroquinine, my love' as a slow, meaningful love song.

His hands came to a stand still on her upper arms and Ema felt herself being pulled ever so gently forward. Her hormones and over active imagination almost had her convinced that this wasn't such a bad thing, and she took one small step forward. But the analytic, calculating side of herself that she'd cultivated so carefully all of her life surfaced just in time.

"Wow, Gavin-" Ema shrugged his arms off and took a quick step back, tearing her eyes away from him and looking at the wall.

Unfortunately the one step back was directly into a puddle of accumulated rain water, and her strappy heels, cute as they were, did not come with the amount of traction needed to stay upright on slippery tile.

"Scheiße, Ema!" Klavier snapped, possibly frustrated for reasons other than her inability to remain standing. He grabbed for her, catching her forearm, but his own balance wasn't enough. She fell hard on her rear, and this time Klavier went down with her. He managed to keep one foot grounded, and landed on his knee next to her. The flashlight she'd been clutching went flying, skittering across the floor, casting wavering light everywhere before coming to rest against a wall.

Despite the flash of pain that went through Ema, she couldn't help feeling resentful about the fact that he even falls over composed; looking as if he had just knelt over her.

With one arm on the floor next to her head, Klavier glared down at her. "Scheiße, Ema!"

"You already said that." She said, grumpily.

His expression softened immediately. "Entschuldigung, I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

"Yes. Get off me."

Instead of chuckling as she would have anticipated, Klavier sighed and leaned back. "Ach!" He frowned as he held up his arm and water dripped from the soiled, black sleeve. "Too bad the janitor's already come through by now; this water is a hazard. And this shirt is dry clean only."

"The janitor..." Ema said slowly. "Shit! My files!" She pushed Klavier back and jumped up, almost falling again.

"For god's sake, Fraulein! Be careful!" Klavier reeled slightly before catching his balance and standing up himself.

But she was already down the hall, fanning the area in front of his office door with the retrieved flashlight. She swore quietly under her breath.

"What's wrong?" He asked with concern, although a great deal of his attention was admittedly now directed at getting as much of the floor water off his shirt as he could.

"My case file! I need that! He must've thrown it away!" She folded her arms and stamped a foot. "I have to go back to my office so I can reprint it."

"Ja, we can do that."

"You don't have to-"

Klavier grinned sideways at her and began playing with his stupid hair again. "Okay, you want to walk through the entire PD by yourself with no lights and then walk home during a huge thunderstorm while there's at least one serial killer on the loose?"

Glaring at him, Ema blew her own bangs out of her face with an annoyed huff of breath.

"Shall we?" He walked up to her and offered his arm.

"I'm not holding that." Ema said flatly. "It's soaking wet."

"You're soaking wet, liebe." Klavier laughed, putting his arm over her shoulders without further discussion. "I guess we're taking the stairs"

Ema rolled her eyes, but proceeded along with him. Out of practicality. It was cold and he was so warm...

The thick metal door to the stairs clanged shut after the two went through, mingling with the peal of thunder and flash of lightning that roiled down the empty hallway. Or nearly empty.

The thick, heavy curtains pushed to one side of the window rustled despite the still air before being thrown violently aside. A dark figure made its way to the same door Klavier and Ema had just used, a sharp '_Clack, clack, clack' _accompanying each step. The severe, violent noise embodying the ominous intentions seeping from the lurking intruder.


End file.
